Wonderful things, those time turners
by Abby-Star
Summary: Hermonie gets pulled back into time when her time turner breaks, while she's there she finds someone that she may turn out to like and some one else is crushing on her! (hmm wonder who that is lol) Read and Review Please!
1. the fall into the past

It was a beautiful day on September the first, when Hermonie Granger stepped onto Platform 9 ¾. She was very excited about the up coming year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry because this was her 7th and final year and she was made Head Girl. She looked around to see loads of students with their parents wishing them good-bye. She made her way through the crowd searching for a familiar redheaded boy and one with jet-black hair.

_"I wonder where those two have gone off to," _she wondered? She went inside the Hogwarts Express and into an empty compartment where she took out her _"Hogwarts a History" _book and started reading waiting for Harry and Ron to arrive. Not even five minutes passed when she heard the voice of Ron.

"Can you believe this is our final year? We're going to have to pull a prank on those bloody Slytherins at Halloween this year mate!"

"Oh okay Ron," Harry laughed, "we're going to get them good, don't worry!"

At this Hermonie smiled to her self, _"Just like old times"_ she thought asthey walked into the compartment and saw Hermonie reading.

"Do you ever stop reading, 'Monie," Ron asked?

"You can tell me that answer, Ron," Hermonie replied. Ron had gotten a lot taller over the summer, his chest and arms were pretty buff from his few years of quidditch, of coarse, but Hermonie would of dropped dead if she wasn't sitting down when she saw Harry. His chest and arms were well bigger than Ron's because of more time with quidditch.

_"But he has had those muscles sense the 5th year," _she thought, _"there's something different about him!" _She looked up to his face; he was a little shorter than Ron was but at good height, his hair was always ruffled up, so that wasn't it. She looked closer and she saw it.

_"His eyes, duh, I can't believe I didn't get that in the first place". _His eyes were the same percing emerald green, but now there was more of a glint to them. _"Maybe he finally is over Sirius dying, I know it was hard for him." _

"Hermonie, you okay," Harry's voice said, now bringing her back from her day dreaming.

"Yeah, Harry I'm fine," while she gave Ron and Harry both hugs in turn. Just then their compartment door slid open.

"Aw, now isn't that sweet, the Mudblood, Scar face, and Weasel all seeing each other again," said a cold voice all known as Malfoy's.

"Shut it Malfoy," Hermonie said.

"Wow would you look at the mudblood," he said coming closer to her, "you've changed over the summer." It was true, she had changed a lot, instead of her brown, frizzy, untamed hair she had it strait with curls forming down her back, and her buck-tooth teeth were now strait from her 4th year incident. Her figured had definitely improved, she had all the curves she was suppose to have now and it turned Malfoy on. "Maybe if you weren't a mudblood I've give you a chance," he whispered in her ear.

"Not even the slightest chance," she replied coldly. At this Malfoy pushed Hermonie to the wall, Harry and Ron started at him, but now just noticed Crabb and Goyle were in the room holding them back. He looked at her for a moment and pushed his lips to hers. He pushed so hard into her he didn't even notice the time turner around her neck broke and Hermonie blacked out while she was spinning through time.

When she stopped spinning she opened her eyes to meet crystal blue ones. She was on the floor of the Express' compartment.

"You okay," the boy with the blue eyes said? She knew that voice from somewhere, she just didn't know where.

"Yeah. I'm fine, thanks," she said as she sat up. She looked around the compartment to see three other boys. One with black hair a little past his chin with dark brown eyes that almost looked black, due to the lighting. Another, which she first took to be Harry except that this boy's eyes were a pale blue, then she saw the last boy with brown hair and dark blue eyes. She turned to the boy with the crystal blue eyes, who had sandy brown hair and asked him, "Where am I, and what year is this?" The boy smiled.

"Your on the Hogwarts Express, and it's the year 1976, by the way, I'm Remus," he said, "this is Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettegrew," he continued pointing to each boy in turn. She looked as pale as a ghost and fainted.

She woke up again in the same compartment only this time to be laying down on one of the seats. The boy known as Sirius saw her wake first.

"Hey Prongs, I think she's up," he whispered. She didn't see Remus anywhere.

"Hey there, you gave us all quite a scare," James said to her.

"Yeah, well you all felt so real it seemed like a dream come true," she replied.

"What are you talking about," James answered? "We're here and I think we're all pretty real.

"What," she asked now realizing who she was talking to? Her hand flew to her neck and felt if her time turner was there. She didn't feel it; she looked down to see the chain and a few pieces of broken glass. She gasped.

"Yeah, Moony is getting a wet towel to clean that up for now, then we'll take you to the hospital wing to make sure its okay," Sirius said when he saw and heard her gasp. Just then Remus came back into the compartment followed by Peter. He walked over to her and took the glass out. Once again, she gasped.

"Sorry," he said, "I know it hurts but it has to come out." Hermonie looked at him and nodded. After the glass was out he put the warm towel were the glass was and dabbed it, looked to Peter, who had the bowl, dipped it in the water and started dabbing once more. Then a girl with red hair and bright green eyes walked in. Hermonie knew it was Lily, those eyes were unmistakable to be Harry's.

"Remus," she said, "we're needed for the meeting."

"Not now Lily," he said to her. She came closer to see Hermonie.

"James, who's this," she asked?

"Well Lily we really haven't gotten that far yet," he replied.

"Hermone Granger," Hermonie answered for him.

"Oh," Lily said, "are you a transfer student?" Hermonie didn't know what to say.

"Something like that," was all she could think of at the moment. Lily looked puzzled but answered still in a welcoming voice.

"Well it's nice to meet you Hermonie," she looked to Remus, "I'll just tell the Professor that your busy and I'll tell you everything at the feast."

"Thanks Lily," Remus replied and she went out of the compartment.

"So Hermonie is it," Sirius asked?

"Yeah," she answered.

"You've been to Hogwarts before," Peter budded in? Hermonie hated Peter for what he had done to Harry's parents.

"Actually, yes" she told him.

"What house," Remus said anxiously, "that is, if you've been sorted before," he finished, slightly blushing. She smiled

"Gryffindor," she told him. He smiled at this. She looked around and was surprised to see her trunk.

_"Maybe sense I was touching it, it traveled thought time with me," _she thought.

"Well you may want to change into your robes, on account we're fifteen minutes from arriving to Hogsmade Station," Sirius said as to seeing where she was looking to.

"Yeah," she replied. She got up and went to her trunk to get her robes and went out of the compartment with out another word.

When she returned she found the boys about ready to leave.

"There you are," James said, "we thought you got lost." She blushed and he walked past her and Sirius grabbed her wrist.

"Come on, you can sit with us on the way up to the castle." They got off the train and into the horseless carriages beside Sirius and Remus. They rode in silence until they reached the castle. Remus was the first to get out.

"Here let me help you." Hermonie blushed.

"_Why am I blushing, he's my Professor for Merlin's sake," _her head screamed at her.

"Thanks," she answered and got off the carriage followed by Sirius, James, and Peter. "I've got to see Dumbledore."

"No, you've got to see Madam Promfery," Remus argued, "then you'll go to the feast and talk to him afterwards."

"Fine," she gave in, as long as she would see him she would be satisfied. Remus walked Hermonie up to the Hospital Wing while the others went to the Great Hall to watch the sorting ceremony and save seats for the other two. When they got to their destination, Madam Promfery was already talking care of a student with gold hair, she thought it to be a Slytherin, Remus chuckled to himself.

"There's James and Sirius' first prank of the year," he told her. Madam Promfery saw the two of them and Hermonie's lower neck and went into her office, got a potion and gave it to Hermonie and said,

"Here sweetie, drink this and set the bottle on the table over there and you can go." She did as she was told and left the Hospital Wing and went to join the feast with Remus. They were just about done with the sorting and saw the other marauders and sat by them.

"All fixed up, Hermonie," James asked?

"Yeah," she replied as she saw Sirius looking at the table with hunger. As soon as the food showed up he grabbed everything he could reach in sight and started eating like crazy. Hermonie giggled, "He really is like a dog." _"Oh, crap," _she thought as Remus, James and Peter looked at her with serious faces.

"Yeah, come to think of it, he acts jus like one," James recovered for everyone. They all let out a sigh besides Sirius who was still busy stuffing his face.

"Well better get eating before Sirius hogs it all down," Peter said and they all agreed, each filling their plates and starting to eat. When all the people in the hall were finished eating Dumbledore stood and started to speak.

"I indeed think this year shall be a very good one," he said looking at the Gryffindor table, more as if to looking at Hermonie, the same glint still in his eyes like it was 20 years in the future. "Now Prefects, if you would please escort the 1st years to their dorms so everyone may have a peaceful sleep before classes start tomorrow morning. Have a good night." With that the Great Hall was again filled with voices and Prefects shouting "1st years over here, 1st years."

"Hey guys, I'll show Hermonie to Dumbledore's office and I'll meet you all back in the common room," Remus said.

"No, Remus, I'm fine," Hermonie interjected, "I know my way, you can go off with them and I'll meet you up there."

"Are you sure," he questioned.

"Yes, see you in a bit," she replied as she walked away from them and to Dumbledore's office. The halls were now quiet sense all of the students were in their dorms as she went deep in thought.

_"Now, I've traveled back into time about 20 years, my time turners broke, and Dumbledore most likely has no idea who I am, how am I going to explain this to him?" _She rubbed her head and she walked a little further to come across the statue of the gargoyle. _"Great, umm the pass word, what kind of candy is it this time?"_

"Fizzing Wizzbees," she tried, "nope, Lemon Drops, nope, Jolly Ranchers," she said remembering at one time it had been muggle candy, "nope, ugh what in Merlin's name could it possibly be? M 'n M's, no, Snickers, no, Milky Way, no, Cotton Candy," she was about to say no when the gargoyle started to move and showed the stairs. _"Cotton Candy, it's not really even candy, its more like pure sugar, bad for a man like Dumbledore," _she thought as she went up the huge flight of stairs.

When she got to the thick wooden door she knocked and heard a 'Come in" from the person in side. She looked around the office and saw it was a lot like the office in her own time. She said Fawkes and smiled, it was now just a little bird again like the time she had see her a few years back. She looked to a much younger Dumbledore his hair wasn't all white yet, his hair and beard not as long but when he looked up she saw the same eyes looking back at her.

"Professor," she said in a nervous voice.

"You must be Miss Granger," he said, "I have heard that someone by your name fell through time, but I only thought of it as irrational." He looked into her eyes and saw she was confused, "Would you like to take a seat," he said showing her the chair with his hand?

"Yes, thank you Professor," she managed to get out and placed herself into the seat.

"You may be wondering how exactly I knew you were to come to this time." He continued after a nod from Hermonie, "You see, my future self was informed by your friends that your time turner had broken from some one pushing against it, how that should happen, I do not know, but it happened and now your stuck in this time. We are able to get you back, but it may take some time, approximately, one year, which means you will have to stay here for your final year at Howgarts without your friends from the future. As I have already seen you have made new friends with James Potter and his group of friends, which is a good choice, they are all very kind and will treat you as one of them."

"So Professor, it will take a year before I go back into my own time?"

"Yes Miss Granger, it will," he said, "during this year, I don't want you to get too connected with James and his friends, for you will have to say goody-bye once the time has come. You may tell the people you trust the most you're from the future if you must, but I highly recommend that you don't tell anyone. Do you understand Miss Granger?"

"Yes Professor," she replied.

"Now if there is any other questions you have for me, you may ask them."

"What about my class schedule?"

"I have gotten it already sorted out and it will be passed out at breakfast along with the other students'. Now you may want to head back to your dorm, you have a long day tomorrow, the pass work is 'Pumpkin Juice'."

"Thank you, good night Professor."

"Good night Miss Granger."

She left the office and went down the stairs and up to Gryffindor tower where she met the Fat Lady.

"Pumpkin Juice," she said and the portrait swung open to reveal the common room. It hadn't changed much from now and the future. The furniture was the same and there were tables and a bookshelf. The dorms where there but it seemed that there were fewer rooms, most likely because the wizarding community was growing. The common room was empty all except for Remus; it was almost midnight after all. She walked over to him and saw he was lying down, asleep, with a book across his chest. She couldn't help but think how cute he looked like that.

_"Hermonie Jane Granger, what are you thinking he's your Professor!" _She looked at him for a few seconds, studying how his chest went up and down when he breathed and decided she better wake him up.

"Remus," she said while shaking him gently, "Remus wake up you need to go to your dorm." He moved a little before his eyes opened and saw her.

_"Wow, is she beautiful," _he thought to himself as he blushed.

"Hermonie, what time is it?"

"Almost midnight," she answered.

"What took you so long with Dumbledore?"

"He had explained a lot to me, but don't worry, I'm back, and we both need to get some rest for tomorrow."

"Yeah, your right," he said as he got up and came very close to Hermonie's face and blushed very deeply as well as Hermonie. It took them a few seconds to move but they both straighted up and walked to the stairs.

"Night Hermonie," Remus said.

"Good night Remus," she answered and went up to her dorm. She opened the door and walked in quietly and changed trying not to walk anyone up. After, she hopped into bed and fell asleep as her head hit the pillow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: well everyone theres the first chapter...its probablly pretty short but it took up like 5 er 6 pages on my writing document so i thought i would start off the next chapter from when she wakes up but please review and tell me waht you think so far i would love to see how i can imporve sense this is my first fanfic!! thanks Cheers!!!:D

xoxo, Abby Star


	2. classes start

The next morning Hermonie woke up to hear nothing but the shower running. She stretched in her bed, threw off the covers and grabbed her things for the shower. By the time she was done doing this Lily opened the door and let the steam come out of the bathroom from the hot shower she had just taken.

"Morning Hermonie," she said very brightly.

"Yeah," Hermonie replied. She was tired from the night before, on account that she was in Dumbledore's office for a while.

"Cheer up, it's the first day of classes!"

"Yeah, yeah, can I have the shower now?"

"Oh yes, sure," Lily said moving aside for Hermonie to get by.

"Thanks."

She headed into the shower and turned on the water. It was already warm; she woke up after a few minutes of standing there thinking of last nights events.

_"Ugh, I'm really going to hurt Malfoy for sending me here, but then again, it's really nice to see Harry's parents alive and well. He looks so much like James; Professor Lupin was right in 3rd year, exactly like his father, but his eyes that are his mothers. Remus is so quiet, he's a very nice boy, very hansom, I love his eyes, and they're so cute on him with his sandy brown hair. No Hermonie, stop it this instant you will not think of Rem- Professor Lupin that way, just think Professor Lupin when ever you see him and you'll be fine, but he is cute, no stop it, NOW!!!"_

"Why am I thinking of him like this," she said quietly.

_"Because he's a sweet, smart, nice looking guy, it's pretty obvious that you like him." _

_"No Hermonie, think Professor Lupin,"_ she thought as she was washing her face and hair. She heard a loud bang on the door.

"Hermonie, you okay in there," said a girl's voice that Hermonie didn't recognize.

"We've been knocking forever, open up this door," said Lily's concerned voice.

"Yeah just hold on let me get dressed and I'll be right out," Hermonie replied as she got out and in her clothes quickly, as she did so she fell and hit her head on the sink.

"Fudge and crackers, that one really hurt," she said under her breath as she rubbed her forehead and finished getting ready. She draped a towel around her hair and went out of the bathroom so the other girls could get ready.

"'Bout time, its been like, a half an hour," a girl with blonde hair said.

"This is Alex," Lily introduced, "Alex, this is Hermonie."

"Do you always take that long in the bathroom, if so I need to get up earlier," said a not too pleased Alex.

"Sorry Hermonie, Alex isn't a morning person," Lily said.

"It's okay Lily, and no I usually don't take that long, I just spaced off for a while, I'm sorry," Hermonie answered.

"Good," Alex said and marched off into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"She's really a good person," Lily said to try to defend her friend, "she's just not in a great mood." Hermonie shrugged and walked over to the mirror in the room. She took the towel off her head and brushed out her hair. It came out smoothly and with a flick of her wand her hair was dry and had curls forming down her back, like it was the night before. She used a little cover up to make her black and blue circle on her forehead from showing too much and used a little bit of eye liner and mascara to make her chocolate brown eyes light up more. When she was fully ready she went down to the common room where she saw James, Sirius, Remus, and of coarse, the tag along, Peter. They were all looking at something on the table very closely and talking in hushed voices. She walked over to them and saw what they were looking at.

_"Wow he smells good, no Hermonie stop," _she thought as she was looking over Remus shoulder. "_The map, wow its been a while sense I've see this one,"_ she thought, thinking of the last time her, Harry, and Ron used that map, when she was interrupted by someone saying her name.

"Now Moony, if you keep this all day you will be able to see where Hermonie goes and hopefully run into her some time, but we also don't know her schedule so she could be in every class with you for all we know," Sirius whispered. The map was shut at the moment so no one could tell Hermonie was behind them.

"Right, thanks Padfoot," Remus said, "Wonder where she is right now." Hermonie's heart jumped, she had to move and quickly. She dashed to the stairs as she heard Remus say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good,' when map came in play, they saw she was halfway to them. Remus shot around as the others looked up to her. Peter's face was very pale, and Sirius' almost black eyes turned dark and cold, like when he was older, James just looked amazed. She smiled and blushed a little.

"Hey guys," she said, trying to act like she didn't hear a word they just said.

"Um, hey Hermonie," James said. Sirius' eyes turned back to normal and Hermonie was thankful for that. It scared her when he got mad when he was older.

"You guys are up pretty early, what's up?"

"Just waiting for breakfast," Sirius recovered, they all nodded. "Which by the looks of it should be starting now, come on guys, I'm starving!" Hermonie smiled warmly at this, Sirius would never change, food was his second priority next to his friends. He smiled back and grabbed her by the waist and led her to the portrait to go out. Remus felt a shock of jealousy go though his body.

"_Don't worry Moony, she doesn't fall for those kind of things," _he said hopefully in his mind. For Hermonie, it did feel good up against Sirius' built body.

_"This is wrong, he's Harry's Godfather," _she thought and pushed him away. Remus smiled to himself while he looked down and Sirius looked hurt.

"Aw, come on, Hermonie," he said in a playful, whiney voice, once again opening his arm up for her to go into.

"No thanks Sirius, I think I'll pass," she said closing his arm as they walked out of the common room and down to the Great Hall.

Breakfast was good, like always, Hermonie got over the fact that the house elves were happy where they were. Sirius and Remus where on either side of her and James and Peter were across the table, as well as Lily when she came down. Soon the owl's came to drop the mail when James got the _Daily Prophet. _

"Looks like You-Know-Who found some more supporters," James said.

"That man needs to be stopped before he destroys everything," Lily said concerned.

"You mean Voldemort, right," she asked? They all looked at her like she was crazy.

"Fear of a name only brings the fear of the thing it self," she said matter-of-factily, pushing her hair back, now making her bruise visible.

"Hermonie what happened," Remus asked now noticing the bruise.

"Nothing," Hermonie replied quickly as she moved her hand to her head, touch the bruise and winced. Remus noticed this and reached his hand to the one on her head and moved it to see the bruise once again.

"If those Slytherns did anything, I'm gonna jinx them into next week," said an over protective Sirius.

"They didn't do anything Siri- ouch," Hermonie said as Remus moved his hand over her bruise.

"Sorry 'Moine," Remus said blushing a bit and removing his hand. She was then reminded of Ron and Harry because that's what they call her.

"Yeah, It's okay," she said snapping out of her trance.

"So really how did you get that," Peter's squeaky voice asked.

"It doesn't matter," she said blushing because she didn't want to tell them how she did it.

"No Hermonie, really," Remus asked concerned?

"Fine," she said giving up, "I fell," she continued under her breath.

"Oh," they all said. Just then they got their schedules.

"What do you got, Hermonie," Remus asked a little too fast.

"Um hold on and I'll actually get a look at mine." She replied. Remus blushed. "Potions, Expert Transfiguration, Expert DADA, Astronomy, and Care of Magical Creatures," she finished.

"We have every class together," he said excitably. Hermonie looked from him to Sirius to James to Peter and then to Dumbledore, who was looking at her smiling and winked.

_"Why is he doing this to me?"_

_"Because Hermonie, you could change his future," _Dumbledore's voice rang out in her mind. _"He could be your Professor for more than just one year if you don't let Severus into that tunnel, and you know what tunnel I am talking about, for you have been there before."_

_"But Professor, I'm not suppose to alt-,"_

_"I know very well that you are not suppose to alter the future, but this could be a good change," _he finished making his point. Nodding back to have her get into the conversation with her new friends before anything could happen to make them see she was from the future.

"Yeah, its brilliant, isn't it," she replied getting back in the conversation? Remus stood up and held out his hand.

"Walk you to class?" She looked up at the head table to Dumbledore once again and he winked and she turned back to look at Remus.

"That would be great," she said as she touched his hand and felt a shock go through her body. They both blushed.

_"Don't even start it Hermonie Jane Granger, don't even think about the very attractive guy with his beautiful blue eyes and his sandy brown hair in front of you and your holding his hand right now, ugh I'm doing it again,"_ Hermonie thought as Remus was thinking;

_"O my God I have a very attractive, beautiful, smart, kind girl holding my hand! Okay Remus, calm down it's just helping her up, don't get nervous, and what ever you do stop blushing!" _ Hermonie stood up with the help of Remus' hand and linked her arm with his and carried her books with the other. Remus couldn't keep him self from blushing. Hermonie blushed along with him and they finally made their way out of the Great Hall and into the dark, damp Potions classroom. Hermonie looked around; it was the same as it was in the future. Remus went to a table in back and put his books down and started to head to the front, hoping he would ask her to sit with him and of coarse, he did.

"Hermonie you can sit with me if you want!" She smiled warmly at him.

"Of coarse I will, Remus," she said pulling out the chair for herself. It was quiet for a few moments while they were setting up their things, that is until Hermonie broke it.

"So Remus, you like Potions," Hermonie asked?

"Are you kidding me? I hate it, I just thought I should take the class just incase I needed it for what I may do in the future because I don't know what I want to be just yet, you like it?"

"Not really, my old Professor hated the Gryffin---tigers, Gryffintigers, so it wasn't really worth it," she told him catching herself.

"Oh," he said eyeing her carefully.

_"Wow she's got a nice body," _he thought stopping at her chest area.

_"Is he looking where I think he's looking," _Hermonie asked herself?

_"Remus stop you cant do this to her you barely know her," _he screamed in his mind, making himself stop as the other students filled the classroom, he looked away and blushed. The Professor came in and the class went silent. He introduced himself as Professor Snorks and told them the guidelines for that class. They were let out and Remus and Hermonie went to their Transfiguration class where James and Sirius sat together in the back and Remus and Peter sat in front of them. Lily then came in.

"You want to sit with be Hermonie?"

"Sure Lily, that would be great," Hermonie answered as they headed up to the front of the room. Remus felt bad leaving Hermonie alone until Lily came. He would have to make it up to her later for just then Professor McGonagol came into the class from her office.

"Welcome class to your final year at Hogwarts, remember that your N.E.W.T's are this year and you should plan to start studying soon." The class groaned at this, that is all except Hermonie and Lily, whose faces lit up. McGonagol talked about the N.E.W.T.'s for a lot of the class and covered what they would be doing this year. The class was over and they all piled into the Great Hall for lunch. Sirius once again filled his plate and started digging in, James followed Sirius' lead, as well as Peter. Remus picked at his food trying to figure out how he could make up leaving Hermonie in Transfiguration class.

_"Okay, Hermonie's a nice, smart girl, she has Astronomy, so maybe I could make it up to her by taking James' invisibility cloak and take her up there to look at the stars more closely. Yeah that's it Remus, she'll like that."_

"Remus, you okay," came Hermonie's soft voice whispering in his ear that snapped his train of thought.

"Oh yeah, just thinking," Remus quickly responded.

"Really? What were you thinking about," Hermonie asked.

_"How beautiful you would look under the light of the stars." _

"About our Astronomy class tonight, maybe I could take you back up there to look more closely at the stars," he asked silently?

_"No Hermonie, say no. But you know you want to. No I can't he's Professor Lupin. But right now he's innocent Remus, it won't hurt. No!"_

"Sure, that would be fun."

_"Why'd I just say that?" _she thought, _"Because you like him Hermonie."_

"Great," Remus said excitably, "maybe I'll meet you in the common room at 12?"

"Sure.'

"Well see you in DADA, I'm going to go to the Library."

"We haven't gotten any homework yet Remus."

"I know, I'm just going to look some things up real quick, bye," and he was off to the library in a flash. Hermonie sat there and picked at the rest of her food.

"Why am I falling for him, why'd I say yes to star gazing, its only going to make me like him more!"

Remus was now heading to the library to find out how to make a girl like him. He could of gone to Sirius but he would over do it so the best way he thought would be to get information from a book. He stepped into the library and looked at the books covers for the right name that would get him a lot of information only in one book he saw one that and pulled it out of the shelf. It read _'Ways to charm a girl'. _He skimmed over the first few pages _"One way to charm a girl is to look nice and to make sure you show her you like her being there with you. Second," _he read, _"you want to make her happy, enjoy things that she likes. Third, ladies always go first." _This was enough for Remus, he grabbed the book and checked it out himself when the Liberian wasn't looking and ran out of there and went to his DADA class room and took a seat on the far back corner so no one would see him. He was hoping James or Peter would sit by him that way he could continue reading the book he just got before he met Hermonie that night. His wish came true; Peter came to sit by him.

"Hey, what are you reading?"

"A book, pay attention to class," the professor came just came in and started introducing himself as Remus kept reading his book. Hermonie looked up once in a while to look at Remus, who yet hadn't removed his eyes from the book he was reading.

_"Wonder what he's reading that is so good to not pay attention in class," s_he asked herself? Soon class was over and they went outside for their Care of Magical Creatures class. Remus still had his nose in his book. Hermonie saw this and walked behind him soft and quietly and looked over his shoulder and asked,

"What's you reading? He slammed the book shut from the sound of her voice and turned around. Hermonie jumped a little surprised that this would be his reaction.

"Nothing," he replied quickly.

"You sure? I saw you reading that same book all during DADA."

"You saw me?"

"Yes, you weren't volunteering in class, you usually do, that's when I looked over to see what you were doing, and I saw you reading," she said in a determined voice. "What are you reading anyway," she asked while trying to steal the book away from him to get a glance at it, while still trying to flirt that is.

"Nothing," he said while pulling the book back from her and got it out of her grasp with out even trying.

_"I didn't think he was this strong," _she thought as the book slipped out of her hands and into Remus' bag. She made one last grab for it but missed because his hand grabbed hers. She looked up to his eyes. Instead of those clam crystal blue eyes of his, she saw dark blue ones staring back at her. His eyes were now filled with seriousness. She let go of his hand and started walking away from him to get to class. He ran up behind her and grabbed her hand again.

"Sorry, I don't want you in my things just yet, please 'Monie, can we just forget about it?" She looked over to him again and saw his eyes back to normal. He called her 'Monie again, why couldn't she resist to him calling her that.

"Yeah, it's okay," she said getting her hand out of his grip, "I shouldn't be in your stuff anyway. Let's just get to class." She started to walk off again down to the forest and Remus followed with a sad expression on his face.

_"Great job Moony, you ruined it, look what you've done, and it's all because of that book you got from the library." _He shook his head and pushed his hair out of his eyes and stood next to Hermonie to hear the same lecture that every other teacher said, most of the class didn't pay attention, so the time went very slowly. But during that long class a Slythern with white blonde hair and one with greasy black hair looked at Hermonie very hungrily. When the class was finally done the students all headed back up to the castle and the two Slytherns approached Hermonie.

"So who's this very attractive Gryffindor we've got here? I believe we haven't met," the blonde Slytherin said.

"None of your business, Malfoy," Remus said protectively, stepping to the other side of Hermonie to block her from anything Malfoy might throw at her.

_"Did he just say Malfoy," _Hermonie asked herself?

"I don't believe we were talking to you, Lupin," said the cold voice of the dark haired boy.

"We were taking to the beautiful lady on the other side of you," Malfoy finished. He moved to the other side of Hermonie, Remus moved with him, once again, to protect her.

"Aw, now isn't that sweet, Lupin's protecting the girl," the black haired boy said.

"I don't want to hear it, Sneverus," Remus growled at him as he took Hermonie's hand and kept walking to the castle, but in a faster pace. When they got to the castle Remus tuned to Hermonie and said, "Sorry about back there Hermonie, you don't have to go star gazing with me at midnight if you don't want to anymore."

_"Say no Hermonie, say it so you don't get too connected."_

"'Monie?"

"I still want to go, there's nothing in the world that would make me not want to."

_"No, Hermonie, wrong answer. But he called me 'Monie again, I'm just attracted to how he says it."_

"You sure," Remus said as they made their way to the common room. She thought about this for a while.

"Yeah, " she said as she gave the Fat Lady the password, "I'm sure." The door swung open as she said that. She saw Sirius, James and Peter, who were all working on their next scheme for Halloween. She went over to the guys and asked, "So, what are you planning now?"

"Something special for Halloween, sense this is our last one we have to start working on it to make it great," Sirius said!

"Yeah, come on Padfoot, what else do we need," James asked? They then talked in hushed voices over the by the fireplace. Hermonie walked away over to an armchair and started to read. Soon enough it was time to go to her last class of the day. She took her bag and threw it over her shoulder and started to head up to the tower. She got there in pretty decent time; sense there was no one in the halls. She went up the stairs and looked over head and saw all the stars. She gasped in amazement.

"Yeah, they're pretty amazing huh?" She turned around to see Remus at the door from where she just came from.

"Yeah, they are," she said as she turned her head back up to the stars. Remus could of wrapped his arms around her and look up at the stars with her, she looked so innocent.

_"Plenty of time for that later Moony, this is class." _The professor came in and had them look at the stars through the telescope and identify them with partners. Remus and Hermonie were pared up. "Wow, 'Monie, this is awesome here look at this," he said as he took the book from her and grabbed her hand to pull her to the telescope. Both of them felt a shock go trough them once again. Hermonie pulled her hand away and placed it on the telescope while Remus looked in the book for the star. "Hermonie, you wouldn't believe what it's called," he said. She looked over to him.

"What's it called?"

"The Sirius Star, also known as the Dog Star."

"Well isn't that ironic," Hermonie said sarcasticly and turned back to look at the stars. Class soon got over and they all headed back to their dorms, except for Remus and Hermonie, who put their books down and waited for Remus to get the cloak. He came back down the stairs with the cloak in one hand and the map in the other.

"Ready," he asked?

"Yes," she replied.

"Don't say anything after we're under the cloak, other wise Mr. Flinch could catch us." She nodded in agreement. He threw the cloak over them and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," and the map came into play. There was no one around them so they decided to open the common room door and start down the hallway, there were signs of Flinch or Mrs. Norris now and then, but they never ran into them. They finally made it up the stairs to the tower and Remus threw off the cloak and Hermonie felt a cold breeze blow by. It was a lot warmer closer to Remus so she followed him and sat down beside him on the floor. Remus said a charm and a blanket appeared and he covered them up with it. Hermonie moved in closer to Remus. He noticed this and decided to put an arm around her as he blushed. She leaned onto his chest with out hesitation.

"You warmer now," Remus asked? She nodded. "Good," he finished and they both looked up at the stars. After a while Remus broke the silence.

""Monie?"

_"There it is again, he called me that again."_

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay Remus, shoot."

Well I don't really know how to put this in words very well but I'm going to try. 'Monie, I think I'm falling in love with you, I know it hasn't been very long but I feel like I've known you forever." He looked over to her and saw her looking up at him.

_"Kiss her Moony, kiss her." _He got enough courage to move his hand over to her face and brush back a few stray hairs. He continued to move his hand to her chin a tilted it up a little more and bent his head down and kissed her. Hermonie felt like she was on cloud nine. She pushed into him more and he got the sign that he could move on. He moved his hand to her neck as he rubbed his tongue on her lip begging for entry and she granted it. He slid his tongue into her mouth while hers played with his. After a few seconds she noticed what she was doing.

_"No Hermonie Jane Granger, stop it, think Professor Lupin, Professor Lupin." _She pulled back.

"I'm sorry I can't, I can't do this." She got up and started running down the stairs and back into the common room and to her dorm. Remus grabbed the cloak and threw it around himself and grabbed the map and ran after her. She was just shutting her door to her dorm when he got into the common room. She stood against the door and asked her self, "What have I just done?"


	3. Harry and Ron's Welcome back

**Hey everyones i kno its been a while sense i've updated ...been pretty busy and i didnt know how to connect harry and rond to the story ...yes i kno its short but its up its like 4 pages on my thing and it took me most of the day...i think i still have to fix up the 2nd capter...okay the typos and things sense i havent had the time to do so yet....hope you enjoy!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**!In the future with Harry and Ron!**

Ron and Harry both fought their way out of Crab and Goyal's grip and dashed to the spot where Hermonie would've stood. They looked at the blank space mouth opened with surprised looks on their faces.

"What did you do?" asked a furious Harry. Malfoy stood there just like the other two boys, mouth open as well.

"I dunno, I…I just kissed her and she vanished."

"Oh is that it, you just thought Hermonie looked hot so you would go and assault her. I'm gonna kill you!" Ron exclaimed as he started towards Malfoy but was stopped by Harry's words.

"Wait, look at this," he said as he picked up a few grains of sand and showed them to the guys in the compartment.

"Mudblood had a time turner," Malfoy stated.

"No, you think?" Ron replied sarcastily.

"Oh like I knew Weasel."

"Guys, stop it, we've just gotta get her back," Harry butted into their argument.

"No, you and Weasel can, I'm outta here, Good Luck!" Malfoy told them sarcastily.

"Oh thanks a bunch," Ron said with just as much sarcasm as Malfoy did as he and his cronies jolted out of the compartment. Ron turned back to Harry and stated the obvious, "Now, what?"

"We go to Dumbledore, right when we get off the carriages."

The express came to a stop and all the students climbed into the carriages. Ginny and Neville joined them in one as the carriages started off to the castle.

"Where's Hermonie?" Ginny asked with a puzzled look on her face. Harry and Ron both looked at each other and Ron answered,

"That's just it, we really don't know where she is." Ginny's face was now unreadable. Neville looked from Harry to Ron to Ginny, he seemed so confused.

"What? That makes no sense at all, she's just probably on vacation still with her parents," he concluded. Harry turned his head to look out the window,

"I only wish that's what it was," he said as he was counting down the minutes until he could to go Dumbledore and get this all straightened out. Ron looked down to the floor, his face pale and sickly. They rode in silence until they arrived at the castle they knew all too well, thanks to the Marauder's Map given to Harry in his 3rd year. He missed Lupin. He was like a fatherly figure before he knew Sirius was his Godfather. Now that Sirius was gone, he looked to Lupin once again when he needed help. He wanted to know who the DADA professor was to be this year, he hoped it was some one he would like, some one who knew his parents and liked them when they were in school. As Ron and himself dashed trough the halls to the Professor's office he wondered what time Hermonie had gone back to. Soon enough he and Ron reached the gargoyle statue and started naming random sweets.

"Sugar Quills," Ron yelled out first when he was still running to the gargoyle. It didn't move.

"Fizzing Wizbees," Harry told the statue, no luck.

"L- Le-Lemon D-Drops," Ron gasped while putting his hands on his knees and breathing deeply, they took turns off and on guessing the password.

"Skittles."

"Cherry Pie?" The gargoyle sprang into life and out of the way to reveal the staircase to Albus Dumbledore's office. The two of them raced up the stairs and didn't even bother to knock on the door as they rushed into the room. Harry was already speaking when he barged into the office,

"We have a problem, Professor---Lupin?"

"Harry, Harry, Harry, how many times have I told you to call me just Remus or Lupin," the old DADA professor joked with him. Harry smiled and looked over to Dumbledore where he saw him smiling also.

"Professor, Hermonie's gone we--," Harry started until the old Headmaster put up his hand to stop him.

"Yes, Harry I am well aware that Hermonie has left our midst. Remus here, just informed me…" he started, still smiling.

_"What in Merlin's sake could Lupin of told Dumbledore to make him smile about this," _Harry thought to him self as he looked to Ron and saw that he was thinking on the same likes he was.

"…that she has appeared into the time when he, your father, and mother were in school."

"What," Ron breathed softly. Harry looked as white as a ghost.

"How come you didn't tell us about Hermonie going back to your time before?" Harry asked.

"Well, she never appeared before because it didn't happen until now," Lupin tried to explain.

"How did she meet you guys? Did you accept her? Did she fit in?" Ron bombarded Lupin with questions. The ex-professor stood and thought for a few seconds remembering what happened and then said,

"Well, she kind of just, appeared, in our compartment on the express, yes we accepted her, she looked…well I shouldn't say my opinion, and as far as I know well, knew, she seemed to fit in pretty well." Ron let out a huge sigh of relief, but Harry still wasn't too sure.

"Did anything, um, happen, yet?" Harry asked nervously. Lupin looked at him seriously; he knew what Harry was talking about. He was worried about how his younger Godfather would act towards her. Harry knew that he was a 'player' when he was in school and he didn't want anything to happen to Hermonie while she was there.

"No, Harry. Nothing has happened yet, he's done a few moves, but that's how Sirius acted to every girl he saw," Lupin tried to reassure him, though it didn't work too well.

"Oh," was all Harry said and sat down on a chair that appeared and put his head in his hands and Ron did the same but looked at Dumbledore.

"So, when exactly," Ron paused, "is she coming back."

"I'm not sure Mr. Weasley," said the older wizard while rubbing his temples. "I would say about a years time, we have to find her another time turner, and it's very rare in that time, a lot of things are." Ron then dropped his head to his hands as Harry did earlier. "Do not fret, we'll get Miss Granger back, I just have to write a time traveling letter to my past self." With at wave of his wand a quill and parchment laid itself on his desk and started writing by it's self. When it finished it rolled and tied it's self and the professor said a quick incantation and it disappeared from his desk as he gave a nod and faced the two boys. "I think we should all get to the welcoming feast before the students and professors worry about us," he finished with the same glint in his eyes and a smiled plastered on his face.

"Okay," the two boys mumbled as they got out of their seats and headed out the door both in deep thought that they didn't notice Professor Dumbledore didn't follow them out, but stayed behind and turned to Remus.

"Mr. Lupin, I would highly recommend that you tell Mr. Potter what happened between you and Miss Granger that second night she was in your time. He is partially attracted to her as we both know, but he will eventually understand that you were her age in your own time at Hogwarts" he said, and with a wink he left his office and down to the feast. Lupin sighed heavily.

"He never misses a thing, that man."

_"Why did I have to kiss her, I've never done that to anyone else before, I was always too shy. What is it with her that made me do that? Merlin, Harry's going to hate me when I tell him, he's worried about Sirius making a move on her, when I'm afraid of what I'll do," _he thought as he left the office and out of the school with a heavy head.

!Harry and Ron! 

They plunged out of the office with their heads down, each in their own thought as they walked to the Great Hall. Neither of the boys were in a celebrating mood.

_"Our last and final year at Hogwarts and Hermonie won't be here to yell at us about homework, I guess that's a bright side, but then again I only got good grades because Hermonie lectured us about not getting our homework done. Now there's no one to ask about girl advice, damn how am I gonna survive this year with out her, we're not the trio anymore. It's just me and Harry, not that Harry's a bad thing but who am I gonna ask for help on my homework so I don't have to go to the Library all the time? Merlin, I hope she's all right," _Ron thought as they strolled down the halls.

_"Wow she's in the time with my mum and dad! She's so lucky! I hope Sirius keeps a level head, but Hermonie's smart enough not to do anything with him, or them in that matter. Wonder how she's surviving knowing Peter's right there and she could stop him. God she's so beautiful. I shoulda told her along time ago. I miss her so much, I hope she comes back soon!" _Soon they were at the oak doors that led to the Great Hall with all the chatting students, discussing their plans for this year. The two boys pushed open the doors and slumped into their seats and picked at their food until Dumbledore stood up and the hall quieted at once.

"Hello and welcome to a brand new year here, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would like to remind you all that the Forest is out-of-bounce and whoever goes into it shall serve a detention with our caretaker, Mr. Filtch. As most of you know there is a new face upon our teaching staff. I would like to introduce you to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Nymphadora Tonks, even though she dislikes her first name." Dumbledore added seeing the look Tonks gave him and then relaxing when he mentioned that she liked being called by her surname. "You all may or may not of noticed, but our Head Girl has left us for the time being, No, the position will not be filled, but the duties will be doubled to our Head Boy, Draco Malfoy." He stopped due to all the Slytherins cheering about Malfoy being their Head Boy.

"Can't believe he made that bloke Head Boy, it should have been you Harry," Ron mumbled.

"Nah, I'm not a very good example, I've broken a bunch of rules almost every year. He wouldn't want them to follow my example now would he?"

"Hermonie's broken all those rules with us, member? And she still got Head Girl."

"Yeah, if she was here," Harry said dully as everyone quieted down again.

"Now that we have all stopped celebrating and we have had our excellent feast, we should all get a good night's rest. Classes do start tomorrow after all. Prefects would you please show the 1st years to their dorms. Good Night." Loud noise erupted from the hall once again as the students made their way to the common rooms and dorms. Harry and Ron went straight up to their dorm and fell asleep waiting for the next morning to come to hopefully find out that this was all just a bad dream.

well thats the end of the chappie...hope you liked...thanks for all the reviews guys this is my first fanfic so it really helps to get comments so see what im doing rong!! but i guess review some more that would be great:D

xoxo,

Abby Star


End file.
